Big Time Puppy
by RosexNightforever
Summary: It's close to Halloween when the boys, Jo, and Camille find a puppy with no collar. I only own Roseabella.
1. Chapter 1

The boys, Camille, Jo, and Katie were sitting around the couch. "So I know I am a little old for this, but what should I be for Halloween?" Katie asked. Everyone spoke at the same time. "A princess." Kendall said. "A cat!" Carlos said. "Dog." Logan said. "ME!" James shouted. "A robot." Camille said. "A singer." Jo said. Kelly and Gustavo came in interrupting. "Model." Kelly said. "Animal thingy." Gustavo said then saying Jo. "Hey!" Jo screamed getting up and punching Gustavo's arm hard. "Ow!" Gustavo screamed. Everyone but Gustavo and Kelly laughed. Everyone (the boys and Jo well Camille aswell) went outside. A yellow puppy with blue eyes, a white heart over her right eye, white marks that looked like candy on her paws and tip of her tail, she had mud on her head, and roses on a few places on her fur coat. "Oh look she looks like princess Belle!" Camille said. The pup moved closer to Jo and Kendall. "Hey Rose!" Kendall said. "Hey Bella!" Jo said at the same time. "Hey how about Roseabella?" Logan suggested to the couple. The dog barked and wagged her tail. They kids took the pup into Kendall's apartment room. Katie washed the pup until Roseabella's fur shone like a star in a moonless and cloudless night sky. Her eyes shone like a ocean sparkling in the sunlight.

* * *

"What breed is she?" Kendall asked a few hours later at the studio. "I don't know. I don't think she's a Kakapo." Kelly said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Roseabella is a mutt I will take out mutt in my poll.**

* * *

Jo's POV

3:00 PM, also known as my time to take care of Roseabella for a half a hour by myself! Logan passed her to me. "Did you guys find out her breed?" I asked. "Yes she is a mutt, or as alot of people *looks at Carlos and James then back at Jo* call it a mix of dogs." Logan said. "What kind?" Kendall asked. "I don't know, but she has alot of Border Collie in her." Logan says. James and Carlos give him the death stare. Roseabella looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes and gives a bark of a German Shepard. "Part German Shepard to." Logan says. I nod. "And Dalmatian marks." Kendall points out. "And Cocker Spaniel eyes." Katie says. "King Charles Spaniel ears." Logan says petting Roseabella behind her ears. "Basset Hound nose." James says from behind coming up wearing a 'I love Lucy Stone' shirt on. "Beagle's heart." Carlos says.


	3. Chapter 3

a few months later Kendall's POV-

The guys and Roseabella in the back. I was driving. I looked over to the guys and Roseabella at a stoplight when it was at red light. I laughed. "Looks like Roseabella is playing with the wind!" Carlos says as I turn back to the road and drive. Roseabella was at the window playing with the wind. I see a truck coming towards us speeding. I turn the car. The truck still speeds towards us. We all scream -not including Roseabella obviously- as the truck crashes. The last things I hear are the crash and Roseabella's yelp. I passed out.

James's POV

I awake first. "Ugh, you guys okay?" I say rubbing my head. I hear 2 moans and groans. "Eh." Logan says getting up. I see all the blood in his head and Carlos' to. I take my hand off my head. Blood. "Carlos, you okay dude?" I say. "Fine." he sighs. "Good." Logan says. "Wait, where's Roseabella and Kendall?!" Logan ask/screams. "Yea?!" Carlos says. I look into their eyes. Striking with fear. I call out "ROSEABELLA, KENDALL!?". No response. Not even a whimper.


	4. Chapter 4

James' POV

I got up, only to fall down again. Carlos gets up, he nearly falls, he walked over to the front of the car. He gasped. "What is it Carlos?" Logan asked kinda weak, er then usual. "Kendall." Carlos chokes out. Logan gets up, then helps me. We walk over to see Kendall on the floor with blood all over him, and Roseabella by his side covered with more blood, his and hers. I fainted once again. Carlos before me. Then Logan. Then me. I woke up in a hospital. "KENDALL!" I shrieked as I woke. Katie was at my side. "And the last one to pass out is the last one to awaken!" she says. Logan comes in on crunches. Carlos came in on crunches and a head bandage. I got up with a broken leg, arm, and head bandage. Logan had one to. "Roseabella and Kendall are fine, but Kendall may or may not have amnesia!" Logan said. Carlos and I stared at him. "It means, he forgot his memory!" Logan explained. "Oh," Carlos and I say together. "Roseabella has all her paws broken and her tail. Her ears are badly injured. Kendall has a broken leg, two broken arms, and amnesia." Mrs. Knight says coming into the room.


End file.
